Peter Rabbit
Peter Rabbit is episode 43 of Season 1 of Super Why! Plot Red wants to find the perfect present to show Grandma she cares, but she is absolutely stumped! The Super Readers pay a storybook visit to Peter Rabbit and chase after the mischievous little cottontail bunny. Summary The episode begins as Whyatt gets a call from Red and he heads to her place to see her searching for something. Curious to see what she is looking for, Whyatt stops momentarily to greet Cinderella, then knocks as he reaches Red's place. He goes into her room and sees her throwing a bunch of items out of the chest. She's looking through her entire room and she explains that she wants to give something to Grandma. But she has no clue what to give her. She considers using ice skates, and a hand puppet made from a sock. But she dismisses both ideas... Whyatt calls them and the group meets up at the Book Club where Whyatt puts the super duper computer onto the main frame and Red explains that she's struggling to find the perfect present for her Grandma, wanting to find the perfect gift. Princess Pea then uses her magic and they realize they'll have to go into the book, "Peter Rabbit". For this story, they'll only need 4 super letters and everyone transforms! They then fly into the book, coming to a grassy, country-side land. Whyatt then begins to read a few sentences. "Peter Rabbit lived with his mother near a vegetable garden. One day, Peter went into the vegetable garden to get his mother a present. Peter Rabbit did not know what to give her." Wonder Red then mentions how this sounds a lot like her own problem, and Super Why explains that both want to give a loved-one a present, but need help to decide what. They soon find Peter Rabbit in the garden, plucking a radish from the ground. He thinks he may give it to his mom, but then decides it won't be a good present so he instead eats it. He asks the Super Readers to help him and he hops to an area filled with Peas! He tries one to see how it taste, then comes by a huge area of carrots. But it's inside a maze and he hops inside. The Super Readers need to follow Peter and soon come to a confusing area in the center. And so, Alpha Pig decides he'll use his magnifying glass to follow the alphabet footprints. Stopping at G, P, and V. Pig then reaches Peter and soon Peter hops away. As they pass a scarecrow, Super Why flies back to collect the revealed super letter: V! He then flies to catch up with the others. Who have been with Peter at the Carrots. He tries to pick one but it vanishes! So many others begin to disappear too as Peter tries to grab one. Eventually tumbling into a watering pale and over the bridge. He's stuck and can't get out. And so, Wonder Red suggests that maybe Peter can swing on a vine to get out. She explains that he can grab onto it, then pull himself out. Alpha Pig mentions that it is too short though, so Princess Presto uses her magic spelling wand in order to make the vine longer. She then proceeds to spell Vine: v-i-n-e. And with each letter, the vine grows! Peter swings himself back into the Garden and he thanks the Super Readers for help. Super Why then adds the newly revealed Super Letter, L, to the Super Duper Computer. He find's the others hiding behind some bushes. A very angry farmer has noticed someone's been messing up the garden. Peter mentions how angry Mr. Mcgrager sounds and he runs away out of fear, only to get stuck in a blackberry net! He points out that his story says he has to be stuck, as it says "Peter Rabbit runs into the sticky net". Super Why then decides he'll change the word Sticky, and takes it out. The three new choices are Gooey, Muddy, and Bouncy. He asks which will help Peter get out, then decides he'll try to use Bouncy. He then places it into the sentence, so now it reads. "Peter Rabbit runs into the bouncy net." This frees Peter as he grabs a few carrots. Only to be caught by his neighbor, who holds him up and tells him that he owns all of this stuff. Peter feels bad and his mother comes over to ask what the problem is. Peter explains what happened, then he apologies to their neighbor and sadly admits he doesn't have any presents for his mommy. She tells him he can give her a present, and they share a hug, as well as kisses. Peter tells her how much he loves her, and Mr. Mcgrager suddenly bursts into tears! He admits to caring a lot for Peter also and the three happily leave. Super Why adds the remaining 2 Super Letters into the Super Duper Computer. These 2 being O, and E. Before they leave, Peter, his mom, and Mr. Mcgrager say bye to the Super Readers. Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve the problem. The Answer is.... LOVE! Whyatt then asks why this is the answer to the problem and Princess Pea explains that his mama was happy receiving love as a gift, instead of an item or object. Red then realizes that she'll give her Grandma Love as a present and she rushes back to her Grandma's house. Grandma greets her, then Red shyly mentions her present, and explains that she wanted to give her something. She then hugs her, and kisses her too. Grandma is very happy with this present! And she then returns the present, hugging and kissing Red as Whyatt determine the day to be saved! Quotes Trivia Goofs Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Red eps Category:Season 1 Category:Crying